


Just A Thought

by NegansOtherWife



Series: A Series of Colluded Events [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Revenge Sex, Romance, Short & Sweet, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: Sometimes to get over someone, you've got to get under someone else.Smutty goodness.





	1. A Thought

**Author's Note:**

> A result of a sleepless night! I was just minding my own business... writing a new chapter for To Love A Teacher, and this just popped into my head. Let me know what you think it's all written, and I'll upload the other half tomorrow.

“You know what I think?”

“What exactly could you be thinking about right now, Nina?” We both watch as Negan pulls Sherry in for a kiss before tossing her over his shoulder— his intentions clear. The rest of us are left to unpack everything from our latest run.

“Sometimes to get over _someone_ , you've got to get under something else… its just a thought.” I sauntered away before he could say anything else. I didn’t have to check whether or not he was looking at Sherry, for once… I knew he wasn’t. 

 


	2. A Notion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I haven't mentioned it already, these chapter are short and to the point. I also never pictured writing a Dwight fic, like I surprised even myself.

We stood in an abandoned neighborhood not far from the Sanctuary waiting to be split into teams. 

Dwight had assigned me to be his partner. 

An unnatural occurrence, that I took as a good sign. I waved off Gabriel's curious look, taking my place beside Dwight as he divided everyone else up. We only had an hour to meet back here in the same place.

_More then enough time._

“Were you serious about what you said the other day?” Not taken back in the slightest, I slid through the window Dwight had been in the process of hoisting me through, before unlocking the door to the house easily enough.

“Dead serious,” We made our way through the house cautiously, before finally assessing a lack of threat.  “Why do you ask?”

“Well, because of this,” He motioned to the bandages that covered almost half his face. “Haven’t taken them off yet, but I doubt its very attractive.”

“I see nothing wrong with what’s in front of me,” I speak confidently, and he allows me then to remove the bandages— and I’m right. He'll always be beautiful to me. Although— I can tell he doesn’t believe me. “Why don’t you start by feeling these?” I press his hands to my breasts. He watches captivated as I manipulate his hands, my nipples clearly visible underneath the thin cotton of my shirt. 

Things escalated quickly then, a flurry of clothes and suddenly I’m balanced precariously on the edge of the kitchen sink. Dwight dropping his belt— eagerly steps between my spread legs. 

But just as quick as it's here— the moment is gone, as he catches his reflection in the kitchen window without the bandages for the first time since it happened.  

So I just sit there, half naked, as Dwight cries into my neck with his pants around his ankles. 

Because he needs this… as much as I need him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch my Easter egg?


	3. A View

“The way I see it,” I kicked a rock as I walked alongside Dwight on a gravel road. We were slowly making our way through an abandoned town just a couple miles further from camp. “You should just fuck me, and forget about her. Sherry’s a selfish bitch.”

He chuckled humorously, as we made our way into the small convenient store. He’s not wearing his bandages— hasn’t worn them since the day I took them off. “What did she ever do to you?”

I hadn’t expected Dwight to want to pair off on a run with me again, at least not so soon. This was a good sign— a _very_ good one, since I’d only gotten the silent treatment for the past several days.

“Nothing, except fuck you over,” I halfheartedly sift through a pile of empty boxes on the floor, before picking up the two foil packages triumphantly. I waved them in his face. “Better make them count.” 

I hopped up on the waist high counter, already getting rid of my shirt and bra. He watches, his attention on my steadily hardening nipples. I spread my legs for him then.

“You're sure?” He walks up to me cautiously, and when he’s within arm distance— I pounce. Wrapping my legs around him, I kiss him. Basking in the way our warm tongues slide against each other, and how my nipples stiffen further when rubbed against the rough material of his shirt. “ _Fuck_ ,” He breaks the kiss so he can breathe. “ _Only_ because you're so sure.”

His hands are on me then, rough and hot, I arch my back as he explores the newly revealed parts of my skin. I rush to unbuckle his belt, so I can see him— all of him, again. Only this time I plan to finish, what we've started. 

His warm mouth descends onto my nipple, and I cry out as he brings his other hand up to roll the other one between his fingers. He’s rough— just like I knew he’d be, and the idea further excites me. 

The feeling overflows, pooling between my legs. 

His pants hit the floor, and he rushes so that mine are next. I don’t mind that our first time is fast and hard, both of us coming in quick succession of each other. 

Because I know— they’ll be more to come.


	4. A Theory

We load up the things we’ve collected from Hillside into the U-Haul, eagerly securing everything before shutting the hatch. It’s been a long day, and all of us are itching to get back to camp for a hot shower.

Dwight especially, but I can tell by the way he eyes me that he’s not too eager to head straight back to camp. I hop in his pickup while he gives the order to the others to head back to camp.

Were taking the long way back.

It's a comfortable quiet between us as he drives, and I make it only a handful of minutes before I'm unzipping his pants. The feeling of his warm cock in my mouth has quickly become one of my favorite things.

With one hand, I jack him softly as my mouth descends over him, the smooth texture of his head is simply irresistible to me. He softly bucks into my mouth telling me to take him deeper. I oblige, too lost in my actions to notice that we've stopped.

In a hurry we remove my bottoms, and I’m straddling him— waiting till he’s staring back at me, before I sink down onto him. 

Feeling him stretch me in an impossibly good way, my head falls back as a loud moan escapes. He shushes me, before wrapping his large hands around my waist urging me to ride him. 

My first movements are jerky before we get the rhythm, moving together, he suckles my neck— hands wandering. They travel to new places he’s never been before. Collecting our joined fluids he softly circles my second entrance before slowly pushing a finger inside, and I fall apart then— the feeling of him in both places at once, too much.


	5. A Feeling

I don’t get to join Dwight for his shower, but the following week I get my opportunity when I see him heading towards the bathrooms. It’s late and a majority of the camp is fast asleep.

_Perfect._

I wait until he’s undressed completely, water running, before I strip quickly joining him.

He’s not startled in the slightest. 

“Took you long enough,” He teases, his mouth quickly descending on my bare shoulder as he presses my front up against the tiled wall. 

The hot water does nothing but make us slicker as he entwines our hands, raising them above my head— a silent command to keep them there. He sinks to his knees, and I feel his warm tongue just below the curve of my ass… teasing me. The feeling is indescribable as he spreads my legs wider allowing him access to my warm center.

“Ugh,” I softly grunt out, as his tongue teasingly envelops my clit. I buck back softly, mindful of his previous warning to keep still.

He likes to be in control.

I don’t mind.

When he’s had his share he slowly makes his way up to the rest of my body, while it hums eagerly— waiting for the feeling of him entering me, claiming every inch of it. Because it all belongs to him, a concept he’s finally starting to get.

He whispers my name in my ear, and he fucks me gently against the shower wall. It’s a harsh sound that sends shivers up my spine, and I try to find purchase on the slippery wall as he holds my right leg, creating a better angle.

A steady slapping sound fills the shower stall, as I concentrate on my hardened nipples brushing up against the cold textured tile. The feeling is simply too much and I repeatedly clench around him— calling out my release, before he pulls out coming all over my back.


	6. A Belief

“Why is your room so close?” I motion to Negan’s quarters only a few feet away. I grasp Dwight through his pants while he trys and fails to insert the key into his door. “I hope you have better aim then that tonight.” I softly tease him, standing on my toes so I can bite his ear lobe. 

His admission is quiet. 

“It’s so I can hear,” He’s hesitant. “when there together.”

My heart breaks for him, and we fall into the room quickly shedding our clothes before collapsing onto his bed. I wait while he decides how he wants me tonight… it usually depends on his mood. 

He positions me on all four, not wasting anytime— the foreplay being the ride back to The Sanctuary. I watch as he reaches for one of the foil packets on his nightstand.

“No condom,” I mumble gently. Pushing the box off the nightstand, and pulling him further onto me. He’s hesitant for only a moment, before trailing a set of wet kisses down my lower back. Feeling that I’m wet, he enters me roughly. Not giving me anytime to recuperate— the excitement of this new experience is simply too much for him.

The feeling of him inside me as he takes me roughly on his bed for the first time, causes me to unintentionally break his ‘quiet’ rule. But he seems to like it tonight and urges me on, landing a harsh slap to the curve of my ass before gently soothing it with his palm. 

The headboard bangs against the wall noisily, letting anyone know in our proximity what is going on behind the closed door. The thought alone excites me, and I feel myself quickening as I reach down between us,  fondling his balls softly.

He cries out my name loudly, spilling his warm seed inside me. 

I collapse face first into his pillow before he can see my smile.


	7. A Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some Kudos! I've never done a Dwight fic before, but I really enjoyed it. Should I do another one?

His hair is freshly tousled, and a smug grin is firmly fixed in place on his face as he unloads the U-Haul. I’ve learned that sex will do that to him— make him confident, and I don't mind it one bit. 

Negan saunters out of his RV then, completely bypassing Sherry for his newest arm candy. I don’t miss the disappointed look on Sherry’s face before she straightens her back, wandering over to Dwight. 

The exchange is quick and I watch, nonchalantly, as he turns to see who is trying to get his attention before completely blowing her off. Her shoulders sag.

I see her face then— full of sadness and regret, and I feel sympathetic only for a moment when I picture what my life would be like without Dwight in it.

Scar and all.

_Oh well, he’s mine now._

I softly pat my belly, watching Dwight from a distance.

I’ve made sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... You! Yes, you. You should check out my other stories. *wink*


End file.
